who is saving who?
by OneRealImonkey
Summary: Today we found out the Hood has allies. These allies hate a bunch of kids. These kids kick butt. TAG and end of series 1 YJ. Also i didn't include Rocket because i know nothing about her character. i do NOT own any franchises included.
1. prologue

THUNDERBIRDS MEET YOUNG JUSTICE

(Until I can think of a better name)

Scott's P.O.V.

Today has not gone well at all! Kayo, Virgil, Alan and I have been captured by the Hood. We didn't even know he had escaped (and neither did the GDF). He attackedAlan and Virgil at Thunderbird 2 first and only by luck did John have control of the 'bird at that moment meaning it was not captured too. Kayo was caught investigating their silence and I went so he didn't shoot my brothers and sister.

Seeing his men point guns at their heads terrified me beyond belief but I kept my face as emotionless as possible to seem strong for them. He knew what I was doing. "How brave of you Scott! Keeping an emotionless façade so they cannot see how truly scared you are? You are pitiful and pathetic!" He then punched me in the face and I stumbled, his men catching my arms. "Will the façade stay if I shoot one of them? Or if I make them scream?" He punched me again, this time in the stomach, winding me and causing me to drop to my knees. I heard Virgil yell my name. I had no idea the Hood could punch that hard. "I put a lot of emotion into that punch. You see, since I killed Jeff Tracy my hatred has targeted the new leader of your wretched organisation, you." He punched me a third time before sighing. "I would continue but I have a delivery I need to oversee. Bring them with us."

We are now sitting in a cage watching him communicate with some people called the light. What happened next was out of this world. Literaly.


	2. Chapter 1

chapter 1:

Scott's P.O.V.

The Hood had us in a cage by the east wall. I had pleaded, pleaded for him to let my siblings go but he merely laughed. He had kicked my knee and it had snapped keeping me from moving. It pounded agonisingly but I kept it hidden. I know thing's will only get worse.

Hood's P.O.V.

I love this. I have Scott and his brothers in my grasp. Having Kayo here is a problem but after killing those she calls family she will join me, her uncle. Kicking Scott in the knee and hearing its crunch with his scream was pure joy but now I have business to do. I open a line to the Light and they soon answer.

Alan's P.O.V.

I was petrified. Scott was hurt and we were in cages. The Hood had then opened a vid-call to a place called Earth 16. To a group called the Light. It went like this.

Hood: Hello. Are you ready?

Light: Yes. We have the goods and the teen heroes you agreed to take off our hands in payment.

Hood: Let's get down to business.

Light: Transport initiated in 3 … 2 … 1 … Now.

Then there was a ball of red and black light and 8 figures appeared along with a large sphere. On a screen you could see a large quantity of weapons in a warehouse. The figures dropped to the floor weak and the Hood smiled and turned to the screen.

Hood: Thank you. I will see you again soon I hope.

He then cut the call and turned to the teens to find they were getting up and that there were only 7 there. "Where is he?" Hood raged. "Where is the youngest of your group?" One, a ginger boy with a bow, smirked. "Now why would we tell you, baldy?" The other ginger, clad in a yellow and red Kevlar suit, groaned. "Why, Red Arrow? Why? There are millions of insults and you go for baldy?" The blond archer next to him whacked him round the head. "Like you could create a better one." He paused "Umm?" That was when I yelled "Cliché." I don't know why but it seemed right. Kayo, Virgil and the teens (so everyone except someone who looked part fish and Scott) burst out laughing along with me and the Hoods face was priceless. The two gingers looked at me and yelled "Nice!" and "Brilliant!" I knew from then we would become great friends.

There was then a creepy, and I mean creepy, cackle that echoed through the building. A small child much younger than the others dropped from the roof and onto the Hood, knocking him unconscious and flipping off. He smiled, "Who said cliché? I didn't see when I was running." He suddenly, fluidly sent a small object towards us smashing the lock accurately despite him not even looking. "They need help. There oldest is injured." How did he know that? How did he do that? "Well done, ninja-boy, now there freaked out with what you know!" The older ginger said. 'Ninja-boy' looked appalled "It was a simple observation; any detective could work it out!" He then turned to the oldest "Aqualad, we need to leave now! This guy has goons everywhere and we aren't going to find a way home standing here?"

Kayo's P.O.V.

Only after hearing what 'ninja-boy' said and the tone that he used did I realise quite how mature that kid was. He looked about 13. He was right though. The green girl (yes green.) said excitedly. "The Bio-ship. She is back at full health and we could escape quickly." That was when one of the boys jumped up and dropped 'ninja-boys' shrunken down to him. He then pointed to the ship and said "If you want out get into that ship." Before picking Scott up like he was a ragdoll and jumping back down again. We hadn't even realised he had passed out. Well going was now our only option so we followed after him. As we entered we saw the teens and Scott (minus 'ninja-boy' who was checking Scott's knee) already strapped down in seats.

Gunshots rang out and the kid looked up. "R.A. take over." He then jumped up as 'R.A.' took his place. "K.F.?" The other ginger smiled. "OH YEAH!" The two then ran out of the ship. The blond archer sighed "Idiots!"


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Virgil's P.O.V.

The two boys were gone about 20 seconds before we heard an explosion and the ginger ran back in yelling for 'Miss M' to go and that they were going to run, once Robin (the other kid I presumed) had hacked the system. The blond archer asked, "Do we want to know how the two of you can make an explosion that big in 20 seconds?" I looked at him but he was gone and she shook her head. A voice yelled over the coms, "It was an implosion. Oh and now you're safe you can do introductions."

The green girl (Wow, we really do need to do introductions) cut in, "Where are we going?" before we could answer the boy called in and said "Just camouflage and stay in this area until either trust is formed or they decide to leave." Great idea kid. "We also need to rendezvous once we have, oh god damn it. Sorry one minute, these firewalls are tough" "Dude move it!" sounds of an explosion and fights followed. "I'm in, downloading, downloading. Kid lets blow this place. Now!"

We saw a blur streak out of the building which promptly fell apart. He felt the ship move down and the blur began to slow.

Kayo's P.O.V.

The blur slowed down to reveal two figures. Once it stopped the smaller of the two decked the taller with a fist to the face. The kids in the ship laughed and began to exchange items muttering about friends like brothers and still forgetting. The blond archer grumbled and gave one of her arrows to the ginger one. "I cannot believe he punched him in the face. I was so sure he would hit him below the belt. So, so sure." He laughed, "Your loss Arty." This is really weird but cool at the same time.

The shortest boy said his name was Robin, he is a ninja and protégé and son of Batman.

The blond archer is Artemis second protégé to Green Arrow.

The green girl is Miss Martian, a Martian and protégé to the Martian Manhunter, her uncle.

The kid who picked up Scott is Superboy, a Kryptonian (an alien) and son of Superman.

The fish-kid is Aqualad (an atlantian) protégé to Aquaman.

The magician is Zatanna (Homo-magi) daughter of Zatara (now Dr Fate).

The older ginger is Red Arrow, freelancer but first protégé to Green Arrow and the younger is Kid Flash (a speedster) protégé and nephew of Flash.

We then introduced ourselves, backstories were exchanged and we decided to bring them back to base. There was nowhere they could go anyway and they had saved our lives. Virgil gave Miss Martian directions while the rest of us talked and Scott had his leg re-bandaged. Something about Red Arrow never paying attention in Black Canary's classes.

Kid Flash now exclaimed "Hey why did you punch me Rob?" Robin groaned. "You completely forgot, didn't you?" Kid looked very, very, very confused and Robin rubbed his shoulder. "Oh right, the bullet wound. I forgot because you are a GOD-DAMN BAT! YOU NEVER, EVER TELL US ANYTHING AND CLAME YOU'RE ALWAYS FINE!" "You got that out of your system." "Yup." These kids are weird and did Kid Flash say bullet. "Bullet!" Alan cried obviously shocked. Robin sighed "Yes bullet, but it's not that bad. The Kevlar stopped it and it's just a bruise. It's…" "Don't you dare say fine!" That was his entire team. He face palmed.

It was then Virgil announced we were approaching Tracy Island. Wait "Has anyone called ahead? We don't want to scare the family." It turns out John was tracking our signals and had warned ahead yet he was very confused about how we were getting back.

When we arrived, Gordon, Grandma and Brains met us outside. Superboy had Scott and we quickly moved him inside.

Gordon's P.O.V.

Today was pretty cool. Not the attack or Scott being injured but the fact that we met real superheroes. They're super cool and heroes. They also saved my family and despite being pulled through from another dimension they seemed calm and collected. As we'd led them into the living room for introductions and as the youngest saw the calendar he gasped and exclaimed "2065!" the others blanched. He burst out laughing and I couldn't help but smirk as their expressions turned from shock to anger. The blond archer pointed an arrow at him quicker than he could blink. "Why are you laughing? We are in 2065!" "In another dimension as well. Don't forget that either." He added. She started. "WHAT?!" he giggled. This kid was brilliant and hilarious. She continued, "We may never see our families again and you laugh?" whoa, she was really angry. She was probably right though. He just smiled. "Contingency plans!" and he giggled. She and the two gingers both started muttering about over-paranoid bats.

The kid pulled out an I-phone seven, which reminded him of the ginger girl with blue glasses and an I-phone Infinity, and began tapping away. "An I-phone seven?" I asked inquisitive about such an old phone. It was from 2016 for goodness sake. He nodded and then linked it into the holo-computer on his wrist.

"Let's try and call home."

By the time the kid, Robin as Kayo informed us, had finished writing code we had all, including Scott, entered the living room, though I should probably say that as by the time we had all gathered he had finished coding because he was really fast. The call started and a message popped up on the screen: welcome to watchtower defence protocol. Your access was denied. Robin smiled "Wanna bet?" the screen fizzed and it now read: access granted. The call went like this:

Man in silly green hat: Bats our system is being hacked.

Bats: don't worry. It's one of my firewalls.

Robin: oh I am offended. You imply I won't get through.

Bats: Robin!

Robin: hey. Mandrake Protocol actually works. Also we needed it so you owe me G.A.

G.A. Damn it.

Bats: what's happening, are you all safe and where are you?

Kid Flash: something, umm and dunno?

Robin: were trapped in another dimension thanks to the light and there ally who goes by the name of the Hood. Yes we are with International Rescue who are this world's heroes and use tech to save lives in natural and manmade disasters. It's 2065 but as for dimensional location all I know is this isn't 16.

Kid Flash: we aren't in Kansas anymore.

Bats: Stay safe. We will find you and get you home as soon as possible.

Team: Bye. Tell our families we said hi. {etc.}

The call cut out and the team smiled slightly. "Well" Scott said "If you're going to be staying you going to need a tour." With that they left the room and the tour began…


	4. Chapter 3

**Ships: Spitfire, Supermartian, mentioned Dibs, Torpedo (Aqualad/Rocket), CheshRoy.**

Chapter 3:

Scott's P.O.V.

This is… disturbing, I guess. Or unnatural or scary or any 1 of 1000 different words that could define this. The Hood has teamed up with super-villains in another dimension to get Hood weapons and in payment for these weapons he brought across children. CHILDREN! These children also happen to be the protégés of a group of superheroes called the Justice League and they all fight crime. Well with my family and job I can't exactly comment can I?

We walk around the compound and I already hate these crutches. These kids ask a lot of questions as well, Robin asks the most. I can't blame him and I answer readily. He did save me and my brothers. Thinking about it now we know very little about them. They told us basic backstories but nothing more. I'll ask later when we give our lives in a little more detail.

We enter the hanger and there is a collective gasp.

3rd person P.O.V.

Robin, Kid Flash and Red Arrow are the only teens that don't seem at all shocked. Kid Flash looks around and states "Cool, I mean it's no Bat-Cave but still cool." Robin and R.A. both elbow him.

"Really, Kid Idiot? Do you always have to be so obnoxious?" Artemis exclaimed. Robin grinned and gasped, "If you can be obnoxious can you be noxious?" They all groaned and face palmed as Robin sniggered. "And before you say anything I know noxious means toxic like aster is a flower but why not I mean it's really whelming when you think about it, so many words with ignored prefixes."

The place was impressive even if it was 'no Bat-Cave'. All 5 vehicles in their places and a landing pad for the space elevator. Each vehicle was brilliant in its own right but together they were undoubtedly technological artwork. The inhabitants of Tracy Island were honoured by the reaction it got and many were definitely curious about this Bat-Cave. It sounded like a base but why did the prefix bat make it special. Artemis sighed, "What's so _spectacular_ about the Bat-Cave anyway?" Robins face took on an offended look, "Besides the fact that I live there you mean?" he joked. She face palmed. Kid Flash and Red Arrow smirked: "Well…"

"There's the T-rex,"

"The giant penny,"

"The giant Joker card,"

"The Bat-Vehicles including the Bat-mobile/wing/boat/bikes/sub etc."

"The Bat-computer,"

Robin interrupted the stream of details with "Both of you shut up! It's a secret base for a reason." and they both looked sheepish. Everyone else was shocked. Mostly with the ideas that came to mind from said details but Artemis was glaring. "How in hell is it that two idiots like you can get into the Bat-Cave and know Rob's secret ID but we can't, and don't use the long-time hero excuse either?" The Three boys grinned and simultaneously tapped the sides of their noses. "You will never know!"

Zatanna winced as an argument broke out and it didn't go unnoticed by Robin. "Hey Zee, you ok?" she nodded and muttered, "It's nothing. It's just a trans-dimensional-headache. I'll manage." He smiled and passed her a (Bat) pain-killer and she smiled in gratitude. He paused, "That reminds me, and" he pulled out a pill and swallowed it dry before explaining, "Anti-poisons for the new Joker gas I inhaled last week." Virgil gaped, "We do have water! You didn't need to take it dry." That drew looks from everyone. Zatanna had created water but Robin hadn't. Robin explained "When I was 9, a year and a half after I started in the business I got injured, it was NOT asterous and it was dry or sewer water. I actually prefer dry now because it's quick and practical. " Kid's face had gone bright red and Red Arrow had grabbed him to stop him running away. Who wouldn't want to run with the full force of the Bat-glare upon them? "So," Artemis asked slyly, "What did you do to earn that glare?" "It wasn't my fault. Red was talking and…" Kid Flash tailed off so Red Arrow continued, "And you didn't believe Rob when he said the sewers were too dangerous in Gotham, didn't hear Croc coming and didn't move when he tried to kill you, meaning Robin had to push you." K.F. protested "I had 3 months experience and the Central Rouges were the only criminals I'd ever worried about. A giant humanoid crocodile was about to kill me so of course I froze up." R.A. started muttering about almost losing an arm, scars and Central idiots.

Miss Martian finally spoke up and said, "How long do you think we will be here. It's lovely and we're grateful for the hospitality but we have jobs back home and family as well." Superboy put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her and Aqualad smiled, "I agree with Miss Martian. My team and I must get back home as soon as possible and we do not wish to be a burden on you for any longer than necessary."

The tour continued and conversations included missions, pranks and tech ideas. Alan and Gordon had made great friends with Robin, Kid Flash and Red Arrow. Robin had mentioned the scar on his shoulder but hadn't shown it. The tour ended back in the living room where Grandma brought out some cookies. The I.R. boys and Kayo instantly declined and most of the team found excuses. Robin's Bat-diet, Aqualad, Zatanna, R.A., Artemis, Superboy and Miss Martian were suddenly not hungry. Kid Flash however ran forward and began to scoff them without complaint while the rest of the room looked on in shock. "What? I have a high metabolism. I need to eat!" the team burst out laughing and sighing while the Tracy's gawked.

Aqualad then spoke up. "Robin, what do trans-dimensional rules say about identities? It is impractical to continue using our hero names." Robin spent exactly 45 seconds reading before replying, "Well, if we trust them not to reveal them in our world at any point and if they have trusted us we can reveal them but its leader's choice." Aqualad paused for a second before making his decision.

John's P.O.V.

They started to tell there IDs.

Kid Flash: Wally West.

Red Arrow: Roy Harper.

Artemis: Artemis Crock.

Aqualad: Kaldur'am (Kaldur).

Superboy: Con-El (Conner Kent).

Miss Martian: M'gann M'orzz (Megan Morse).

Zatanna: Zatanna Zatara.

Robin: Hahahahahahahaha no way was he ever going to tell when most of his team don't even know.

Today has been a really weird day and I say that whilst sitting in Thunderbird 5, I.R.s orbiting satellite, and listening to the world's problems with an A.I. called EOS picking through them. I have only seen these events in hologram form.

I think I need an aspirin.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Backstory chapter.**_

 _ **All backstories are my ideas and comic adaptions.**_

 _ **Thanks to:**_

 _ **D C JoKeR H S**_

.

.

.

 **{JUST GOING TO MENTION ROBIN'S STORY NOW BECAUSE HE IS OBVIOUSLY NOT GOING TO TELL. IT IS A MIX OF STORIES AND MY OWN IDEAS:**

 **HE IS 8 WHEN HIS PARENTS ARE KILLED ALONG WITH HIS AUNT, UNCLE AND COUSEN. HE SPENDS 3 WEEKS IN AN ABUSIVE HOME AND 2 MONTHS IN JUVIE BEFORE BRUCE TAKES HIM IN. HE BECOMES ROBIN 4 MONTHS BEFORE HE TURNS 9 AND HAS 6 YEARS OF EXPERIENCE.}**

They all sat down in the living room and swiftly decided exchanging backstories was a good idea. They went around in an order both the team and I.R.

Wally smiles and says "I guess I should start then…"

 _When I was younger I loved the Flash but didn't know he was my uncle (dad's sister's husband). My dad was abusive and when I was 11 he broke my arm so I left. I went to my aunt and uncles and they took me in once I explained. Once I found he was the Flash I replicated his experiment. Using Robin as my excuse I convinced him to let me become his protégé and Kid Flash was born._

"I have been a hero for 5 years now."

The room was silent for a few seconds before Kaldur started, "I was a soldier in the Atlantian military like most Atlantians my age…"

 _My friend Gareth and I saved the king. He is the hero Aquaman and following Batman, Flash and Green Arrow he offered us both a role as his protégés. Gareth chose to continue his studies and I became Aqualad._

"I have been a hero for 4 years."

Robin smiled and said, "All I am going to say is I was the first and 6 years in the business means I usually know both what to doing and how to do it. I am also an insanely paranoid, dangerous and punny Bat." Roy spoke up, "I lost don't see the point in this…"

 _I lost my parents to a fire. I lost my adoptive father to cancer. G.A. adopted me and I showed him I could shoot. I joined him as Speedy and I have been a hero for 5 years. I was the second protégé. I quit and became Red Arrow 1 year ago and joined the league 6 months ago._

"I am dating an assassin and finally being treated like more than a 'sidekick'." Robin burst out laughing and gleefully said, "its absolute hilarity when a leaguer treats us four as newbies when we more often than not have years of experience on them." Kaldur, Roy and Wally nodded sincerely. Miss Martian spoke up, "I don't really want to say much…"

 _I grew up on Mars without many friends. When my uncle J'ohn, the Martian Manhunter, came I stowed away and came to Earth with him. I then joined the team and I have been a hero for around a year._

"I left a lot out but that's pretty much it." She smiled weakly. Superboy then spoke up, "It's better than my story…"

 _C.A.D.M.U.S. is a 'research' facility for the Light. They used D.N.A. from Superman and a criminal called Lex Luthor to create me. A clone called project Kr. Robin, Wally and Kaldur were angry that the league didn't trust them and went to investigate C.A.D.M.U.S.. They found me and freed me. I have been going a year._

"Roy would have been there had it not been the day he walked out on G.A. and the league." All 4 original protégés looked embarrassed and were all rubbing the backs of their necks. Artemis looked up and stated bluntly, "I hated my assassin dad and left to become a hero."

 _G.A. took me in and let me join as his second protégé as well as letting me join the team._

"I joined about a month after Conner and M'gann." She looked bored. Smiling, Zatanna started her own tale, "I wanted to follow in my father's footsteps and I wanted to join the team."

 _It was 3 months after the team was started and my father hated it. Lots of idiocy ensued in the missions I was a part of, including the world being separated into 2 dimensions, one for adults and one for children, and I knew I really wanted to join. Unfortunately it only became official after my father became Dr Fate. I cannot get him back._

"The team became my family." Kayo, Brains and the Tracy's were shocked at these kids.

Scott decided to start, "Our mother died when I was 13. John was 11, Virge was 8, Gordy was 5 and Al was 3."

 _I later joined the USAF and became a captain. My squadron was captured behind enemy lines and we were there for 3 months. I was one of 3 to make it out. I then joined dad with I.R. and I was field commander. Now dad is gone I am full commander and our job is saving lives._

"I pilot One." He smiled. John's hologram spoke up, "I was quiet and bookish."

 _I became more so after mums death. I joined N.A.S.A. in space station coms and I later became space monitor for I.R. EOS helps with everything and apparently I am the voice of I.R._

"It's fun up here on Five." Gordon laughed and stated "my life story is the best hands down."

 _I love swimming. When I was 15 I got the Olympic gold for 400m butterfly and broke the world record. I still hold that record. I joined W.A.S.P_. (I CANNOT REMEMBER WHAT W.A.S.P. STANDS FOR) _but that career ended when I flipped a new hydrofoil at 400 knots an hour. It took a long time to learn how to walk again but after recovering I joined dad as well._

"I am the aquanaut and Four is my sub." Wow. That is impressive. Alan huffed, "yeah yeah."

 _I left school and joined I.R. as an astronaut. I fly Three and do college courses when I am not on rescues._

"Sorry it's not overly interesting." The team now realise he is about their age. Virgil smiles, "I was a musician, artist and mechanic."

 _I quit my job to join I.R. and I fly Two. It's very fun._

"I regret nothing" his smile widened. Kayo stated "My uncle is the Hood."

 _I hate him and Jeff took me in. I fly Shadow and I am head of security and covert ops._

"Stopping the Hood is the best part of my job." This is when Artemis yawned and grandma took it as an opportunity to send the household to bed.

Soon the only people left up were Scott doing paperwork and Robin was roaming, still wide awake. Everyone was sure that tomorrow would be fun…


	6. Chapter 5

_**Short chapter.**_

.

.

.

Back on earth 16:

The watchtower was in an uproar. The team were on a SIMPLE mission and then they were nowhere at all. It was chaos.

Rumour of a 'business' deal (weapons) between the Light and an ally of theirs going by the Hood had reached league ears and the team, minus Rocket who was on medical leave with a bullet wound in the knee, had been sent to investigate. 15 minutes after they arrived, Robin's distress beacon was activated and a Morse message came through saying they were ambushed by the Light. The league rushed to help but 3 minutes before the fastest leaguers could arrive, the beacon went out. When the league arrived, they were gone but Dr Fate said he sensed Klarion's magic and through hacking the cameras a clear picture of events was formed, even if the pictures were corrupted and it was sound only.

.

(Other voice that most probably belongs to) the Hood: Hello. Are you ready?

Light: Yes. We have the goods and the teen heroes you agreed to take off our hands in payment.

Hood: Let's get down to business.

Light: Transport initiated in 3 … 2 … 1 … Now. [pop is heard]

Hood: Thank you. I will see you again soon I hope.

.

It wasn't much but it was enough. In payment for the weapons this 'Hood' had taken their kids.

.

.

.

It had been pure joy to hear Robin's voice hours later on the coms system joined by Wally and then the rest of the team.

.

Green Arrow: Bats our system is being hacked.

Bats: don't worry. It's one of my firewalls.

Robin: oh I am offended. You imply I won't get through.

Bats: Robin!

Robin: hey. Mandrake Protocol actually works. Also we needed it so you owe me G.A.

G.A. Damn it.

Bats: what's happening, are you all safe and where are you?

Kid Flash: something, umm and dunno?

Robin: were trapped in another dimension thanks to the light and there ally who goes by the name of the Hood. Yes we are with International Rescue who are this world's heroes and use tech to save lives in natural and manmade disasters. It's 2065 but as for dimensional location all I know is this isn't 16.

Kid Flash: we aren't in Kansas anymore.

Bats: Stay safe. We will find you and get you home as soon as possible.

Team: Bye. Tell our families we said hi. {etc.}

.

They didn't know who International Rescue were but the name alone sounded heroic and the team were alive and together and that was enough for those who feared their children were lost. To have communication was enough to inspire hope in their worried minds and it provided motivation for those who would be working on the team's way home.

They would be home soon…


	7. Chapter 6

_**Hola. Today my friend pointed out that the world could end and I wouldn't notice if I was writing or reading.**_

 _ **I am going to trial using italics for speech for a few paragraphs. Please tell me what you think.**_

.

.

.

Chapter 6

Scott finished the Tracy Enterprises paperwork and wandered onto the balcony. He knew Grandma would kill him for not going straight to bed like he had promised but he needed the air. As he stepped out he saw Robin perched on the railings. Without turning around Robin asked, _"You ok?"_ Scott paused before answering. Was he ok? _"Yeah, you?"_ Robin smiled knowingly, _"How do I answer that? My team and I are worlds away from home with no apparent way back but I'll manage. How is your knee?"_ Scott rubbed it absentmindedly before admitting, "It stings a little but it'll be fine."

They both passed into silence until Scott asked, _"Ever been to space?"_ it would be an odd question but the boy fought crime so who new. Scott was still not expecting the answer Robin gave him, _"Many times. One of the leagues bases is a satellite and I used to spend time exploring it when the adults were in meetings back when I was 8 or 9."_ Scott grinned at the thought and asked Robin to continue, were there any particular memories that made the teen laugh? Etc. Robin eagerly started, _"There was this one time when I was 8. It was my first time meeting the league and I went to see some of them train, see what they could do. The heroes treated me like a lost puppy until I challenged them to a fight and beat them all up. After the 'not prepared and going easy' excuses finished we fought again and I won again. They have all held a healthy level of resentment ever since despite becoming my family. It was funny"_ they both laughed for a bit before Scott sighed, "Grandma will kill us if we stay up any later, hero or not." With that the two made their way to their rooms and slept.

.

.

.

Gordon's P.O.V.

I woke at 5:30 and as I got up I tripped over the books by my bedside table. Unlike Scott, military training did nothing for my tidiness. I cringe as the crash echoed around. It usually wouldn't matter, Scott is always already awake, Alan and Virge sleep like logs and John was rarely here. Brains, Grandma and Kayo are too far away for it too matter but we currently have guests and I probably woke some off them up.

I step out of my room to see Robin, Artemis and Red Arrow at the door to the kitchen. Oh no, I think I woke them up. "Did I wake you two up?"

They turned and Robin shook his head, "So that was you huh? Don't worry, Arty, Red and I have been up for a while and we've been discussing training strategies for while we were here." We walked into the kitchen I saw Kayo standing there, "Could you be any louder Gordon. You could have woken the heroes or did you?" she looked straight at Robin, R.A. and Artemis. Robin burst out laughing, "No chance, the humans on the team are well trained, early rising and resilient and the others are lazy, super powered and overconfident." Kayo smiled at them and I laughed. Robin continued, "Seriously, it's all powers with them. No focus in training. Actually, Aqualad focuses so I am slightly wrong but their undisciplined. Especially Kid, in fact I will prove it in training today. We focus on staying alive most of the time. We can't run away at the speed of sound or have bullets bouncing of our chests. Training keeps us standing. Oh and its fun. Really, really fun." We all went and started eating.

.

.

.

Kayo's P.O.V.

After breakfast, once the others were up, we go out to watch the heroes train. I won't admit it but I want to see Robin prove his point. They line up and Robin says, "Rules say I should run training but I think for the health and sanity of the powered members of the team it would be best if Aqualad does it." Artemis and Roy crack up.

They looked to Kaldur who paired them up. Robin vs. Wally/ Artemis vs. M'gann/ Conner vs. Roy/ Kaldur vs. Zatanna. The winners were, Robin, Artemis, Roy and Kaldur. Point proven, I guess.

Robin then said, "100 sit-ups" and Kaldur set them too it. It was hard not to laugh.

Once done Robin came over and asked me about Mateo _ **(?)**_ Island. When I told him we owned it and that all it housed was the backup generator he smiled and ran over to Wally and whispered something into his ear. Wally's face lit up in a grin and I started to regret what I said to Robin.

The two announced they were going to play an old training game of theirs. If Wally wins Robin will end up on the other island and he'll have to swim back. If Robin wins Wally will be pinned beneath him. The team smiles and the two begin.

After 5minutes the two disappear in a cloud of dust and everyone but Artemis looks shocked.

Z: "Whoa!"

MM: "No way!"

SB: "What just happened?"

RA: "There is no way Robin would lose!"

A: "Unless he wanted a swim!"

Wally ran back with Robins cape and a grin on his face, "Anyone got any food?"


	8. Chapter 7

_**I will write a story in the Thunderbirds section on Scott's USAF background the incident I mentioned in the backstories chapter.**_

 _ **I used Romanian rather than Romani.**_

Virgil's P.O.V.

Only a few hours after the training we were called out to a rescue. There was a cargo boat capsized in the Indian Ocean. I had to take Four out and Scott, Gordon and I performed the rescue swiftly and efficiently. We saved the ship, its crew and its cargo. As we pulled onto the landing strip I prepared the arrival. Just before we entered the hanger I heard a thud on the roof of Two before Robin's voice called over the coms, "Hey, Virgil. Is it possible for you to open the hatch on two and let me in please?" I laughed as I stopped and went over to open it. Robin jumped in and thanked him.

I raised my eyebrow, "Should I ask why you landed on my ship?"

Gordon ran in panicked, "Virge we stopped! Are you ok? Is something wrong with the ship? Oh hi Robin. Did we crash? Should I call for help?"

Robin cackled, "I fell of the cliff in training and landed on Two."

The radio then crackled to life and Scott's calm voice rang out, "Thunderbird Two report."

I sighed but before I could speak Gordon responded, "We're alright. We just had to pick up a falling bird."

Scott sighed in relief and responded, "Ok, bring her in when you're ready."

I manoeuvred Two inside and we all got out.

Roy ran over calling out, "Your alive! Thank god. I was worried."

Wally walked in (Running was off limits) "You mean you were worried you would have to tell Bats you pushed Robin of a cliff."

With that the group moved back inside to relax.

.

.

.

Grandma's P.O.V.

This is crazy. I am happy to home these kids till they get back but I have half a mind to ask for a private talk with the adult heroes next time they call. I want to give them a nice talking too. These kids are just kids. They shouldn't be fighting crime. The oddest thing is that they are nice kids. I don't see why they would want to fight crime. Artemis wants to fight to go against her criminal dad so that makes sense. Zatanna wanted to follow in her dad's footsteps but the rest wanted to do it because it was right. They shouldn't have been allowed before they were older. As I listen to the conversation I think about it. Why should people so young want to actively stop crime putting their lives on the line?

.

.

.

Robin's P.O.V.

The conversation started off with humour. We had to sheepishly explain how Red accidently punched me off the cliff when we were sparing (I was distracted by Thunderbird Two. It is totally asterous.).

Gordon puckered his brow, "How did you not, I don't know, die from the fall?!"

I replied, "I'm a ninja. Hehehehehe." I laughed as my team groaned.

As that happy conversation ended M'gann slumped onto the seat frowning and Conner put an arm round her. She looked close to tears, "It doesn't feel right laughing when we are so far away from home." The mood changed in milliseconds.

I tried to put positivity into the room because it seriously needed it. I don't want a laughing attack. "At least we're together and alive."

Artemis flipped, "God, why are you being so positive?"

I responded, "I'm just trying to stay traught because getting depressed does nothing."

Artemis' attitude changed in a flash and she shouted, "Don't you care? Don't you miss your family?"

I snapped and yelled, "MY FAMILY IS DEAD!" Before running out of the room. Great. Just great.

.

.

.

Aqualad's P.O.V.

I was in shock. Not only has stress really gotten to Robin but I did not know about his family. It explains a lot. As Robin left the room Wally stood up and turned to glare at Artemis, "Well done!" then ran out of the room, "Hey, Rob, wait up." Roy sighed and followed. The Tracy's were silent and in as much shock as the team.

Scott broke the stunned silence, "None of you knew?"

I found my voice and responded, "No. Batman and Robin are very protective of their identities and secrets. We actually know very little about either of them."

Roy looked into the door and asked, "Hey, Virgil, do you mind if we borrow some painkillers?"

Virgil nodded as M'gann exclaimed, "Painkillers?!"

Roy nodded, "Kid pulled his shoulder climbing onto the roof."

Alan enquired, "Roof?"

Roy confirmed, "Yeah, roof." Roy glared at Artemis before leaving the room.

This stress was damaging the team.

.

.

.

Wally's P.O.V.

I ran after Dick and only just saw him jumping onto the roof so I followed him. I sat next to him, both legs swinging and I wrapped my non injured arm around him. _"E bine Rob. Lasa-l. Te-am înțeles."_ (It's ok Rob. Let it out. I got you). He sobs, _"Mi-am pierdut familia mea o dată Wally. Nu pot să-l pierd din nou."_ (I lost my family once Wally. I can't lose it again.) And I think about how much he buries inside.

Roy joins us and the three of us sit for about three hours watching the sunset. Robin's sniffles disappear into calm breaths and light snores. Even in sleep stress marks his face and the trauma of his past is evident.

We will get home. None of us are going to lose our families. Robin definitely won't.


End file.
